


Beneath Your Beautiful

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Cosplay, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romantic Friendship, Scarification, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin doesn't think any part of him is beautiful. Especially not his oh-so-many-scars. So Sirius Black makes it his mission to help him feel a little differently.Oneshot/drabble





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this cosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440334) by metamorph-magus. 



Remus Lupin wasn’t in a really good mood. Right now he was looking at himself in his dorm mirror, studying his face closely. He could see every pore, every ugly mark on his face. He sighed slightly and tried to arrange his hair in a better position. That didn’t work.

Sirius walked up to him and watched him with a small smirk. Well. This was new.

“…Moony, what’re you doing.”

Remus huffed. “Not now, Sirius, I’m not in the mood.”

Sirius put up his hands and leaned back away from him a little bit. But he couldn’t help himself. He continued. “You know, if you’re taking suggestions… I think it looks sexier when it’s pushed back.”

As usual, he was just turning everything into a joke. “Knock it off, Sirius.” Remus rolled his eyes slightly. He knew he should just be used to it by now.

“Here, wait,” Sirius leaned forward. “Let me show you—“

He put his hands in his hair with a grin, but Remus recoiled. Underneath his hair were fresh scars, barely healed, that he’d been trying to keep hidden. Sirius stopped, but still. It was too late.

“…just trying to help.” He muttered.

Remus frowned. “You know I hate it when you tease me…”

But he wasn’t teasing him, Sirius wanted to say. He thought he looked handsome and he wanted Remus to see it too. He saw the upset look on his face, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.”

He never apologized.

“Let’s just…get to class.” He turned and left the room.

Remus waited for him to go. His cheeks were flushed, but from being upset or embarrassed he wasn’t entirely sure. He let out the breath he was holding, and glanced back at the mirror one more time.

Hesitantly…he pushed his bangs off his forehead. The scars were still there, yeah, and he knew some of them would never disappear. But Sirius thought he looked good. He had friends that didn’t care.

He was tired, but he smiled just a little bit.

“Okay,” he whispered, and then said louder: “Coming!”


End file.
